Good After All
by xMidnightRainbowx
Summary: The side stories to All The Way Up. 10 drabbles to answer your questions!


**Author's Note:** I was bored while waiting to be inspired for ATWU and IMYK, so I figured some drabbles were in order. I was inspired by _Miserly Loves Fanfics_ to do a set of ten drabbles, and it was my best friend and little sister's idea to have them correspond with the chapters of the story in order to fill in some lingering questions people might have. Mostly mine, and mostly because I'm fail like that. What good author doesn't want to know what happens between chapters like mine? So enjoy them, and maybe they'll answer your questions too.

**Title:** Good After All

**Chapter: **_The Closet Door_

**Pairing: **BeVin (Kevin x Ben)

**Summary:** The side stories to All The Way Up. 10 drabbles to answer your questions!

**Rating: **T

**Warnings: **Swearing, Slash, boy x boy, and excessive use of Kevin.

**Disclaimer: **If I owned it, you would see it on TV.

* * *

**Retest**

Sitting outside in the sunshine was a great improvement from being inside the boiling school. Bellwood High School had a habit of not keeping the temperature at a bearable setting unless in an important room like the library. During the lunch hour, the kids were either there or outside where it seemed much cooler. Ben had gathered with a couple of friends, eating their lunch and chatting happily. They talked about the upcoming soccer match mostly, but some conversation about girls was intermittently thrown in. None of them were expecting everyone's favorite green Camaro to show up in the parking lot. Ben felt himself light up, but he tried to play it down as his friends and he went to greet the car. He and Kevin had only been together for a week and no one other than Gwen and Ben's parents knew about it.

"What're you doing here Kevin?" Ben asked as he approached. A tray of smoothies was stuck into his hands before Kevin got out of the car. Ben's two friends rushed him while grinning their thanks as they began to suck down the frozen treat.

"Hot day. I figured you could use refreshment." Kevin leaned against the hood of his car, taking his own smoothie and tossing the tray back into the car. Ben's friends had left by then, so he felt more comfortable sitting in close quarters to the brute. "Besides, I've got some business to attend to."

"Alien stuff?" Ben asked, sucking down his smoothie almost as fast as his friends had disappeared. Kevin shook his head, taking a slower approach to drinking his treat. Not everyone was immune to brain freeze like the brunet was.

"Nope." Kevin looked at his cell phone and sighed. "See you in a few." Kevin mussed Ben's hair – his own way of being affectionate without having Ben get all fidgety – and disappeared into the school. Ben finished off his boyfriend's smoothie slower this time, looking around and waiting for Kevin to come back out. A few of his other friends came up and asked what he was doing. He was going to be late for his next class if he didn't leave soon, but he had a feeling he wouldn't have to worry. Kevin really only came to the school for one reason and that was to pick Ben up to go do something when he was bored or for some alien fighting. And Ben didn't mind, even less so in the past week. When he saw Kevin exit the school, he waved. Kevin shrugged a little and held up a thumb. The brunet hopped off the hood of the car and rounded to the passenger's side, climbing in. Kevin sat in the driver's seat and fired up the car, rolling down the windows. Ben's school bag was tossed in the back and a folder put in his lap.

"What's this?" Ben asked, eying Kevin cautiously. The older teen made a motion with his hand and leaned against the door frame beside him with his chin resting against his knuckles. Ben opened the folder and read the contents. At first he didn't understand how his boyfriend's name had gotten onto the first sheet of paper, so he read it again to make sure. "You're… getting your G.E.D.?"

"Surprise? My mom said I needed to do something while she was on vacation. My first thought was to spend more time with you, but Gwen said I needed to be productive while I stalk you." Kevin chuckled, still looking out the window at the school. Ben almost laughed, but instead leaned towards Kevin and pressed a kiss to the brute's cheek.

"I'm proud of you, Kevin."

"You better be. That's the fourth time I've taken the stupid test since you and I started fighting together." Kevin shifted the car into drive just as Ben began to laugh out loud.

**Shopping 101**

"What's your favorite color?" Ben asked, looking down the list of school supplies Kevin needed to get him through to graduation. Kevin would be graduating the year before Gwen and him, so they were already planning a big bash against the brute's will. It would be easy to get him to agree once he had senioritis.

"Blue. Why?" Kevin locked the car with the remote, joining Ben as they headed into the local Wall-to-Wall-mart. Ben insisted on getting the supplies then instead of going back to Kevin's house and watching a movie.

"You can get all of your stuff here in whatever color you want. My mom made all my stuff color coordinated for all my subjects."Ben said, looking down the list as he picked up a basket. "You're probably going to need a bag too. You can have one of mine, I guess. You use all of my other stuff anyways…" Kevin looked up the aisles of school supplies, a sneer pressing to his lips. He hoped that this school stuff got easier and cheaper from here. Ben stood in front of the first aisle, still talking as Kevin walked down to look at the other stuff. They had every shade of every color imaginable. But he was looking for one special color. "Kevin!" He looked around and saw that Ben had already gotten ahead of him in the aisles, had a basket with all kinds of stuff in it already. "I think you want this one."

Kevin joined the teen, looking down the aisle. Everything was blue, but it wasn't what he wanted. "Nope." The brute took hold of Ben's elbow and guided him farther down until he saw the end cap he wanted. "I want these." Ben looked up at Kevin with a raised eyebrow, wandering down the aisle a little bit. Almost everything was the same color as his jacket.

"Really Kevin? Your car, my jacket, and now your school supplies?" Ben crossed his arms, frowning. Kevin shrugged and made his way down the aisle to his boyfriend. He still didn't really understand after all these years.

"You forgot one." He said, causing Ben's confusion for a moment. "You forgot one more thing that's this color too." Ben's lips turned into a pout as the thought, fingers counting out the things that Kevin had access to that were that color. The brute picked up a pack of green pencils. He tossed them a little bit before holding them in front of the teen's face, color facing him. He took a moment, looking from the pencils to Ben until he got the idea.

"My eyes? Shit, you _are _obsessed with me."

**To Prom or Not**

Gwen set her tray down at the lunch table and sat down, followed by her boyfriend of a year. Kevin and Ben looked up at her, wondering what she was doing sitting with them. They looked at each other, and then back at her as she settled herself down to stay for a while. "So Kevin. Junior Prom is in two weeks."

"Shit, how does she know this stuff?" Kevin looked at Ben, who pointed to their left at a wall of the cafeteria with a large poster advertising the prom. "Huh. It wasn't there ten minutes ago when I walked in." Ben smirked and returned his attention to what the school tried to pass off as a hot dog.

"Are you and Ben going together?" She asked, looking at them both expectantly. They both turned away a little, Ben developing a faint blush on his cheeks and Kevin going a little paler than usual.

"Nope." Came Kevin's response.

"I've got homework." Ben returned. Gwen pouted her lips, obviously not pleased with their reaction. Ben could see his cousin's mind working and the smile creep onto her lips. She leaned over to her boyfriend, nudging him away from what he was reading.

"That's right. They haven't come out to the school yet." The guy nodded, not exactly listening. Kevin choked on the soda he'd been drinking, staring at Gwen as though she'd sprouted a second head.

"That's none of your business, Gwen." Ben said, pointing at her very matter-of-factly. "I don't need to make Kevin take me to a place where he's going to be uncomfortable to prove that he lo –"

"Wanna go to prom, Ben?" Kevin asked out of the blue, interrupting Ben mid-word. Both Gwen and Ben looked at the brute, who looked at them both from behind the empty soda can he was now pretending to drink out of. He shrugged, looking away now from the table at anything in particular that would get his attention away from the two identical stares he was getting. Well, one now, because Ben had become suddenly very interested in pushing his waterlogged corn around the bowl it was served in.

"I – I don't know if that's a good –"

"Of course he'll go. Won't you, Ben?" Gwen said, causing Ben to nod dumbly before realizing what he'd done. "Oh good. Jason is taking me too, so we'll meet there."

"Perfect." Kevin said and waved to Gwen as she and her boyfriend left. "We're not really going, are we?" Kevin asked, leaning in a bit to check on the brunet who was still very engrossed in his corn.

"We have to. She bought the tickets already."

**The Closet Door**

Ben shut the door of the Camaro, looking at the school gymnasium with dread filling him. This was the last thing he wanted to be doing. After a year and two months, he'd rather be at his house with Kevin, watching a movie and enjoying the arms of the brute instead of being here where he was bound to be embarrassed into hiding or beaten to a pulp. Kevin came up behind him, a hand on the sixteen-year-old's shoulder.

"You would think the tabloids would be here to eat this up." Ben nodded, eyeing the surroundings cautiously. Lately, everything in the news was about the scandal amongst the local heroes. The fact that Ben stayed at Kevin's house more often than his own to save his parents just made matters worse. "Well, it's not like they weren't suspicious already."

"Yeah. But… are you sure?" Ben looked up at Kevin, hoping that the other would decide that this wasn't the best idea and tell him to get back in the car so they could just go watch a movie. He only got a soft sigh from Kevin and a reassuring squeeze.

"We're not going to be the first." He said, walking past Ben towards the dance. The music was already loud, and couples were coming in and out. Kevin was right. There were at least three gay couples that he could count off the top of his head at their school. Their relationship was probably the least of their problems, to tell the truth. Ben was still unsure, however. "Look at it this way. That door right there," he pointed to the gym doors as he spoke. "That is the closet door, open and waiting."

"So very subtle, Kevin." The brunet said, frowning a little. He took a deep breath and walked to stand next to Kevin. "Are you sure?" He asked again. Kevin kept his eyes on the door, working out his nervousness through wiggling hands.

"Yep. Ready?" Ben looked at the door, taking in a deep breath. He was still up for going back to what they would have normally done, but they were here now. Quietly, he took the brute's twitching hand in his and let out his breath.

"I am now."

**Shiner**

"Hey." Said a voice. Ben opened his eyes and saw the figure of his boyfriend. He didn't remove his sunglasses, tilting his head back into the headrest of the lounging chair that was set half in the sun and half in the shade. The deck was a recent addition to his parent's house, maybe within the past five months. With summer vacation between his sophomore and junior year, he enjoyed spending his time here when he wasn't with his brutish boyfriend.

"Hi." Kevin sat on the end of the chair and moved Ben's legs into his lap. He looked down at the relaxing teen, clad only in his swim trunks and a pair of dark sunglasses that probably were too girly for his face. Kevin had taken to wearing a tank top instead of his normal shirt, along with his trunks as well. They were supposed to go swimming with Gwen and Max at the fishing hole.

"I heard you got in an actual fist fight." Ben only nodded, shifting a little and readjusting the sunglasses. That was when Kevin saw it. He reached forward and took the glasses off of the brunet's face, revealing a black eye that stood out against the lightly tanned skin. "Ouch. Does it hurt?"

"Only when I use it." Ben retorted, pointing out the brute's stupid question. "I'm fine. I don't think J.T. meant to hit me. We were just talking until Cash came up and started talking shit." Kevin nodded, and Ben sat up a little to take the sunglasses back from him before he broke them. A soft kiss was pressed to the corner of the older's lips, distracting him from his building anger. "You here to take me swimming? Let me just go tell my mom."

"Swimming? Right. I'll go wait in the car." Kevin mussed Ben's hair and stood, headed back to his Camaro. He just had to send a quick text message to call in a favor. He was just about to send it when the phone was taken from his hands. Ben pocketed the phone after deleting the message.

"I'm _fine_. I don't need you calling in any favors." Kevin pouted a little, slipping his hand into the pocket of Ben's trunks to grab his phone out of it.

"What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't take care of you?" Ben swatted the hand away, pushing the brute towards the driver's seat.

"Normal boyfriends aren't ex-cons, Kevin." Ben climbed into the car, arranging himself so that his towel was under his legs and behind his back. Kevin climbed in as well, staying silent for now. "So, in lieu of you killing J.T and Cash, let's go have a normal day with Grandpa Max and Gwen, okay?" Kevin nodded, shifting the car into reverse and pulling out of Ben's driveway. "Maybe we can get Grandpa to ref a match, hm? I'll even let you almost win."

"Hey now. I can beat you any time I want." Kevin said with a smirk. Ben shared one too, but his might have been for an entirely different reason.

"You wanna put money on that?" the brunet challenged, looking over at the brute next to him.

"I'd put tonight's date on that." Ben's smirk got wider if it could, almost a grin now. He was scheming something, and Kevin couldn't see it.

"Winner gets to choose what we do." Kevin nodded, a grin of his own appearing. Ben leaned back in the seat, rolling up his window a bit. The agreement had been set, now it was time to snap the trap. "Did I mention I'm under parental house arrest?"

**Innocence**

Gwen was trying not to laugh for some reason, keeping her bowl of ice cream close to the table in case she dropped it in her fit. Ben was confused. All he had been doing was eating his ice cream and then she'd started laughing. It seemed that high school was having an effect on his cousin, because she seemed to be prone to laughing at Ben for no reason. Or what he thought was no reason.

"What's so funny, Gwen?" Kevin asked, taking a seat next to Ben on the picnic bench. The brute looked from Gwen to Ben, feeling oddly protective all of the sudden. Had something happened while he was getting the napkins? There was nothing wrong with the teen from what he could see, and his black eye had faded out of existence days ago. "Ben, look at me." The brunet turned his head and Kevin started to laugh too. Ben pushed his boyfriend, scowling slightly and turning back to his ice cream. Maybe he could ignore them with a nice dose of hot fudge. He had spooned up a nice glob of the stuff and stuck the spoon in mouth. The fudge was still warm, but it was slightly solid too.

"You two are so mean." Ben said, swallowing the chocolate in his mouth and going for some ice cream this time. Kevin let his laughter die out, reaching forward and catching Ben's chin with his fingers.

"C'mere." Kevin spoke softly, tilting Ben's head towards him. He leaned forward, a slight smirk playing at his lips. Ben wrinkled his nose, wondering if was too late to get Kevin out of his brand new affectionate mood. The brute leaned forward some more, missing Ben's lips and headed for his cheek. Ben wasn't expecting to be licked, however.

"Ugh, that's gross Kevin!" Ben spat out, grabbing a napkin and wiping his cheek.

"You had chocolate there." Kevin said simply, acting as though nothing had happened. Gwen had finally broken out in laughter, and Kevin chuckled a little. Laughter at the expense of Ben's humiliation was becoming everyone's favorite thing.

**The Ring**

"What the hell is a class ring?" Kevin asked, leaning his chin on Ben's shoulder as the teen read a slip of paper that had been taped to all of the senior's lockers. It was advertising the rings that would be sold to anyone who wanted theirs. Ben looked at his boyfriend, a crease forming in his forehead.

"It's supposed to be a symbol of your graduation. Some guys get it to give to their girlfriends." Kevin was silent for a moment before taking Ben's hand in his own, examining it almost.

"That doesn't make sense. Your hands are way smaller than mine." The brunet took his hand away from Kevin's, frowning slightly.

"Very funny, Kevin. I'm not your girlfriend." Ben shifted his books from one arm to the other and walked away from the brute. The older teen followed, a little confused as to why Ben was upset now.

"What? You wouldn't want it if I bought it?" Kevin asked, keeping up with Ben's stride easily. "If that's what it's used for, then I'm gonna give it to you. You don't want it?" Ben stopped in front of his own locker, twirling in the combination and missing in his surge of emotion. He swore under his breath, trying the combination again and failing once more. Kevin took the liberty of reaching forward and opening the locker for him. "Ben. Talk to me. You really wouldn't want it?"

"It's not that. I think it's stupid that people need something as superficial and materialistic as a ring to say that they're together." Ben said, putting books in his locker and taking some out. Kevin leaned against the locker next to Ben's now, staring at the paper in his hand. "And I don't need one because I see you every day and you won't let me forget anyways."

"You're right." The brute leaned over and kissed Ben's cheek, causing a smile to spread over the brunet's lips. "But I'm still getting it for you."

"Fine. If you want to spend the money, then I don't care. I'd even wear it if you really wanted me to."

"That whole speech was a lie. You were just mad at me for calling you a girl." Ben shrugged, shutting his locker and walking in the opposite direction Kevin had to go. "This isn't over, Tennyson! I will win this argument."

"Sure you will, Kevin."

**Homework**

Ben chewed on the end of his pencil, staring down at a math problem that was particularly stumping. His eyes strayed across the garage to watch Kevin compare a spare part from his auto class to the one in his car. It was probably something he'd done a thousand times before, but he had to do it the right way not his way, so it was taking twice as long. Ben looked back down at the math homework that taunted him, and decided that watching Kevin was much more entertaining than what he was doing. He stood and began to silently walk over to his working boyfriend.

"Go back, Ben." Kevin said, not even looking up from his work. Ben blinked. He wasn't even four feet away from the table he'd been sitting at before Kevin had caught him. "Finish your work."

"I don't want to. I want to see what you're doing." Ben said while taking another two steps before Kevin looked up at him. The brunet sighed and crossed his arms. "Come on, Kevin. I need to take a break." The brute sighed now, returning his eyes to his work. Ben smiled and moved in closer to look at what his boyfriend was doing. After a few minutes of silence and Kevin's frustrated sighs, Ben stood up and walked away from the car and out of the garage. He looked up at the sky, picking out constellations and planets. "I'm bored."

"Then do your homework." Kevin said absently. Ben licked his lips, and looked at the omnitrix on his arm as though it was a watch. He silently counted in his head how long it would take his boyfriend to realize. _Three… two… one…_ _"_Wait. You're _bored?_" Ben nodded, moving back into the garage and past Kevin. The brute looked from Ben, who was already headed up the stairs to the loft, back to his work. "I think it's time for a movie, Benjy. How about you?"

"My thoughts exactly."

**Broken**

Upon waking from a pleasant dream about a certain raven haired ex-con, Ben found himself unable to move. And if he tried even just a little, his body screamed at him. Somewhere in his clouded mind he knew that this was not the full extent of pain. He had been drugged up to let him sleep peacefully. But what exactly had happened. When he let his eyes flutter open, the ceiling was white and there were small peeping sounds coming from all around him.

"Mmm.." Sandra, his mother, appeared in front of his face, a worried expression turning into one of relief.

"It's okay, baby. Mommy's right here." Ben tried shaking his head. He didn't want his mother, he wanted his boyfriend. When he failed at that, he used what he knew worked so far.

"Kev…in…"

"Right here." Kevin's voice filled his ears, and soon Ben could see the warm smile and hard blue eyes that he'd come to trust and even love seeing. "How's your head?" Ben thought for a moment, trying to see if his head even hurt. No, that wasn't the part that hurt the most. Kevin had come to understand Ben's way of thinking, and sometimes they just knew what the other was thinking. "I wouldn't be surprised if your shoulder hurt. That asshole Cash broke your collarbone."

Now Ben remembered what happened. It was the first real soccer game of the season and it was against Bellwood Inner City High School. Cash had been placed forward, no surprise because he was so aggressive, and Ben was in his famed goalie spot, ready to stop the other's goal attempt. Somehow he'd miscalculated, and ended up in the path of the ball. Cash had power behind his kicks, and that threw many people off at how fast it could travel. Ben had gotten clipped in the shoulder, and he could remember lying there while his coach and team mates tried to assess what was wrong.

"Did I get the ball, Kev?" Ben asked, looking up at Kevin once more. The older teen smiled and put a hand on top of the brunet's head.

"Yeah, Benjy. You got the ball."

**Movin' In**

Ben looked behind him, scanning the audience for the faces he was most familiar with. His mom and dad sat towards the middle, cameras poised and ready to take as many pictures as they could get away with. Beside them sat Grandpa Max and Grandma Verdona, smiling and watching the ceremony like the old couple they were. It wasn't every day their youngest grandchildren graduated. Still, he didn't see the one face he was really looking for. Kevin was actually nowhere to be found. A hand on his shoulder caused him to rise from his thoughts and see that it was Gwen.

"It's time to go, Ben."

The ceremony lasted three hours in the hot gym, thanks to a class of over three hundred graduates. By the time everyone was ready to leave, it was well past ten at night. Ben was taking a few final pictures with his aunt and uncle, smiling but still looking for Kevin. He'd seen Lynette and John, Kevin's mother and stepfather. They'd come to wish him well and gave him a hefty check for being such a good boy.

"Mom. Have you seen Kevin?" Ben asked his mother. She took a moment to think and twirl her blond hair, then shook her head and gave her son a half smile. "Oh… I just thought he'd…" Ben trailed off, sticking his hands in his pockets. Where was Kevin? It wasn't completely odd for him to miss something like this. Still, Ben had hoped that his boyfriend would be there to see him walk across the stage just like he'd done the year before. Sighing softly, Ben climbed in the car with his parents and headed home. He was half expecting to see the green camaro in the drive way waiting for him. But there was no such luck.

Ben wished his parents good night and headed up to his room. The newly graduated teen moved to the window and opened it, leaning out and looking around. Maybe he had hoped for too much to think that this thing with Kevin would work out for them. The past three and a half years had been wonderful, and four years ago, Ben would have laughed at anyone who told him that this would happen to him. But now… Now he could say for sure that he truly loved Kevin Levin with all of his heart, despite the ex-con not allowing him to say it for some reason.

The brunet hero sighed and crawled into bed after stripping himself down to his boxers. After a few moments of thinking, he fell asleep without Kevin and without knowing what was about to happen to him.

Kevin slipped in through the window not twenty minutes after Ben fell asleep. When he saw that the teen was in fact sleeping, he grinned and congratulated himself on his excellent timing. Quietly he slipped into the bed next to the brunet and pulled the body flush against his. "Ben. Ben, wake up."

"Mmm.. you're wearing… socks in my bed…" The teen said, turning in the arms that held him and snuggling closer to the warm body. "Where… were you?"

"Shopping." Kevin answered, toeing off his socks upon Ben's request. "Did I miss anything important?"

"Besides the most important day of my teenage life?" Kevin nodded, pressing a kiss to Ben's forehead. "Gwen got a car. Your mom gave me 500 dollars for a new laptop. Grandpa Max ate some normal food. Nothing super important. Where the hell were you?"

"I told you. Shopping." Kevin said. Ben looked up at him now. What kind of shopping was more important than seeing your own boyfriend's graduation?

"What were you shopping for?"

"Your present." Ben perked up a little. Usually it was at graduation or right after that presents were given. But Ben could forgive his ruffian of a boyfriend if the present was anything like what he imagined it possibly could be. They were both of age and had a whole summer to spend together before Ben went off to college. Although it wasn't a long time, Ben was looking forward to the fun they would have.

"What did you get me?" the brunet grinned, letting his hands wander over the broad chest in front of him. Kevin stayed silent for a moment, probably debating on if he wanted to tell the brunet or if he wanted to keep it a secret.

"A present." The teen pouted his lips now, a crease forming in his brow. "Come on, Ben. If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise." The pout continued, and Kevin sighed. He shifted to dig in his pocket, mumbling something that sounded unfriendly. He pulled out two keys, both identical save for the permanent maker 'B' and 'K' that were written on them.

"Keys? To what?" Ben asked, taking the one designated to him and looking it over it looked like a house key of some sort. Ben thought for a moment, and Kevin stayed quiet while he figured out just what they were for. "… you got us a house! Wait… a house, Kevin?"

"An apartment near where you're going to college. Does that excuse me from missing the ceremony?" Kevin grinned and Ben leaned forward to press a kiss to the brute's lips. Apparently he'd been forgiven. He didn't mind at all, as long as Ben didn't ask for anything else.

"Well, I was expecting something _different_ but this will definitely work." Kevin shifted them and pressed a kiss to the top of the brunet's head. Ben snuggled into the brute's neck and found himself comfortably nestled in the arms he loved to be in.

* * *

5.000 plus words, guys. Seriously, I doubt drabbles are supposed to be this long. Enjoy and wait for the next one!


End file.
